


One Second

by LobbyLane



Category: The Producers (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 20:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10368870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LobbyLane/pseuds/LobbyLane
Summary: Don't know... Been listening to a lot of music watching the sunset...so this happened. ;; Leo/Max Fluff... (as always) The Producers (c) Mel Brooks





	

Max lay on the leather couch in his office, his eyes closed. It was this quiet time of evening he enjoyed above anything else. The sunset covered the city in soft pink and orange shades and Max knew, if he waited long enough there was this one moment one could think nobody lived in New York. No sounds, no sirens, no talking people...Nothing. It was only a second and maybe it was only imagination. The city was never quiet after all. But even if he imagined it, Max knew it was his own moment of silence. He simply loved it.

He opened his eyes and looked through the old window panes into the pastel sky. The moment was close. He could sense it.

"Are you daydreaming?" he heard a voice next to him. Turning his head slightly he looked into the big eyes of Leo, who sat on the desk doing the books. The accountant smiled softly at him.

"Excuse me?" Max answered.

"You are staring into space again" the younger man smiled.

Max couldn't help but grin. "You noticed?"

Leo stood up and walked over to his partner. Still smiling he stopped in front of Max. He knelt next to him looking out of the window as well, but as hard as he tried he couldn't figure out what Max could be seeing there.

"So..." he said and finally sat down next to the older man. "Will you tell me what you're seeing out there every day?"

Ar first Max was a bit taken aback, but then he closed his eyes and laughed silently.

"You wanna know?" he asked turning his head to Leo, who simply nodded.

Max arose from the couch, grabbing Leo's hands and gently pulling him on the balcony after him. Leo felt his face blush a little. He wasn't used to get such physical contact from Max, but followed him without a word.

Max stopped and let go of Leo. He leaned over the ledge.

Leo stood a few steps behind him, looking confused. What was he doing?

"Come here" Max said softly. Leo stepped closer, looking over the ledge as well. All he could see was the usual traffic and people walking by.

"What is it?" he asked. To his surprise Max had his eyes closed and smiled. Leo couldn't understand. He stared down again but it was exactly the City he knew. Loud and crowded. There was nothing he could see.

He flinched a little when he suddenly felt two hands covering his eyes.

"Close your eyes" he heard Max's voice behind him. He tried to calm down. The noise was still there. He could feel his face getting hot. Max being so close to him was somehow comforting. A year ago he would've freaked out if he hadn't been able to see anything, but he knew for sure Max would never cause him any harm. He tried to concentrate; to focus on whatever Max wanted to show him, but more and more he felt his heart beating faster and the sound of his own blood pounding in his ears grew louder. Time stood still...just for a second.

"There it is" he heard Max from a distance. He slightly opened his eyes.

Stillness.

It seemed no sound could be heard. As if the world had gone numb for a moment. Leo looked up to the sky in amazement. The clouds were purple by now and seemed only to slip by. It was magic somehow.

The he blinked. And the noise was back. His eyes were wide opened. What was that? Did he imagine it?

He turned around with tears in his eyes to find Max a few inches behind him, smiling.

"See?" he said quietly. "That's what I'm waiting for every day. It's my time to relax. It's the moment I feel like no one else is alive."

He stepped a little closer putting his hand around Leo's neck.

"I'm so glad you got the chance to witness it as well."

Leo smiled and simply nodded. His head sank slightly until it touched Max's.

Leo felt grateful. Never before did anyone share anything like this...anything so private with him. He couldn't help it. Tears were running down his cheeks now.

"What is it?" he heard Max say in concern.

Leo opened his eyes again, looking straight into the caring pairs of brown eyes. He felt warm. And he was so thankful to stand here with Max. It felt so right. A perfect moment.

Before he could think anything else he bend forwards, kissing Max the way he never even dreamed of kissing anyone.

Only when he let go of him, he noticed what he'd just done. Max was looking both, shocked and confused. Again, Leo felt his face blush.

"Thank you for sharing it with me" he said before Max could say anything.


End file.
